


The One Where Rin's a Stripper and Sousuke Loves It

by rosered00



Category: Free!
Genre: Eating out, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Stripper Matsuoka Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosered00/pseuds/rosered00
Summary: Idk if ur okay with ships but if so may I request SouRin. Rin is a badboy™ type and works as a stripper and Sousuke is his loyal 'lap dance every Friday evening at 10:00pm on the dot' customer for a while now and Rin is ready to give the handsome man something more.-Anonymous ask at n-s-f-w-sportsbaes





	The One Where Rin's a Stripper and Sousuke Loves It

     Sousuke had become more than familiar with Cinnamon over the last fourteen weeks. Fourteen weeks, twelve private dances, soon to possibly be thirteen… Not that he was counting. He simply liked the dancer, and thoroughly enjoyed his performances. That was normal, right? That was why people went to see strippers in the first place, to have a good time.

     It was decidedly less normal to be on the way to your favourite stripper’s house. At least, that was what Sousuke assumed. There wasn’t exactly a guidebook to falling head over heels for an exotic dancer at first sight.

     That first sight had been rather something. Specifically, it had been the aforementioned Cinnamon slipping lithely out of every last stitch of his clothing- save for a scant thong- on a dimly lit stage. He was grinning all the while, with a come-hither look flashing in eyes so beautiful they could have tempted the gods.

     Okay, so maybe his first glance of Cinnamon had flung him headfirst into infatuation rather than proper love, but Sousuke liked to think that love sounded more poetic.

     It had taken precisely six days for Sousuke to come back, having built up the courage to book a lap dance from Cinnamon. That courage had taken four of those days to collect, the other two having been spent convincing himself that he was willing to pay the dancer’s somewhat lofty fee. Again, he totally wasn’t counting.

     He had gone back to the club though, and he had handed over the cash. From the moment that Cinnamon’s smooth and muscular thighs had straddled him, Sousuke had realized that he would gladly pay a thousand times what he already had just to keep this man pressed up against him.

     That first dance would always be burned into Sousuke’s mind. Even now he could feel the memory of it there, bright like a coal among the otherwise hazy events of that day. The strong grip of the dancer’s legs on either side of his own, the brilliant pointed-tooth smile, the intensity in those crimson eyes- all of it had taken up a near-permanent residence in Sousuke’s thoughts.

     Intensity, he had realized, must be a staple of Cinnamon’s performances. It was present in everything he did and said. Even as Sousuke’s repeated requests for his services began to stretch the dancer to the limits of his professional arsenal, the fierceness and strength of his personality always managed to shine through.

     In fact, said intensity was about the only surety in tonight’s agenda, as far as Sousuke was concerned.  Aside from that, he had no idea what to expect. His dating experience had always been a bit stunted, and even then he wasn’t sure that this encounter should fall into that category. This didn’t count as a date, did it? It was hard to tell when the invitation had been in the form of an address, apartment number, date, and time scrawled hastily across his palm in (unfortunately permanent) marker. Was that something that strippers did for date dates?

     Sousuke found himself wondering what the standard was for that kind of situation. It wasn’t easy to say. He supposed that if he didn’t get a guidebook, then exotic dancers probably didn’t have one for falling in love with your loyal customer.

     If that was what was happening. It could be.

     The building Cinnamon had specified was near, if Sousuke’s route had been correct. His steps began to slow and become more hesitant, despite his eagerness to get out of the drizzle that had kept up since the early evening.

     There was so much uncertainty to all of this. He knew nothing about this man aside from the fact that he was bold and beautiful. He had agreed though, when Cinnamon, still astride him, had leaned in and whispered “Be there,” into his ear. And while Sousuke was unsure of many aspects of himself, he was determined to remain a man of his word. 

     Besides, the image of Cinnamon’s delicate mouth turning down in a disappointed frown wasn’t one he wanted to think about, much less risk bringing into reality.

     Sousuke arrived before he could question himself any further. The building looked middle-class and fairly average, at least on the outside. As Sousuke approached, he could see that the entrance was well-lit, and the lobby beyond the glass doors seemed clean and well-kept.

     A voice startled Sousuke as he reached out to try the door.

     “You’re the customer, right?”

     A figure was leaning against the wall of the building, outside of the pool of light cast from the entrance. He hadn’t noticed them as he’d walked up. However, it was a figure that Sousuke recognized immediately, despite the interference of much more clothing than was usually present.

     The cigarette dangling between Cinnamon’s lips flared briefly as he inhaled, lighting his features from below for a heartbeat.

     Sousuke gulped, his tongue feeling heavy and clumsy in his mouth, and what he managed to spit out was far less eloquent than he would have liked.

     “Uh, Cinnamon?”

     Cinnamon’s face screwed up like he’d bitten into a lemon. It was a far cry from the sultry looks Sousuke was used to receiving from him, but he had to admit that the dancer somehow managed to make even his current expression look attractive.

     “Ugh.” The word was drawn out in a groan as Cinnamon pushed off of the wall and began to walk toward him. “Please don’t use that name outside the club, ‘kay? Makes me wanna gag.”

     His stride was lazy and confident all at once, and made him seem like nothing so much as a circling predator, at home in its terrain and assured of an easy victory.

     He came to a stop only a foot or so from Sousuke, looking him up and down with those inscrutable and fiery eyes for a long moment before he spoke.

      “You can call me Rin,” he said finally. A fleck of ash fell onto his jacket as he took another drag, and he brushed at it in annoyance. “And unless you just want me to call you Customer you should hurry up and tell me your name too.”

     “Sousuke,” he managed to choke out.

     Another bit of ash fell to Rin’s lapel, drawing Sousuke’s attention to his attire for the first time. The jacket Rin was wearing looked to be made of leather, and he was wearing it open over a plain white tee and dark jeans that hugged his figure with admirable determination.

     Rin pulled his cigarette from his mouth, lifted one foot and pressed the butt against the sole of his shoe with the faintest hint of a wet sizzle. He eyed Sousuke through his bangs as he straightened up, and something in those bright red depths sent a shiver of excitement down Sousuke’s spine.

     “Well then, Sousuke,” said Rin, exhaling one last long puff of smoke as he spoke, “are you going to come inside now or are we going to have to do this outside?”

     “It’s a little rainy, but if you’re really not averse…”

     Rin’s eyes widened dramatically before his common sense caught up. He chuckled. “Come on, let’s go before we freeze to death.”

     "You know,” Rin said as they entered the elevator, “I don’t think I’ve ever been sad before that I live too high up to take the stairs.”

     Sousuke felt one of his eyebrows rise in silent question before he could form a response.

     “Well I mean, it would be the perfect time to stick my ass in your face. Completely innocently, of course.” He leaned back against the elevator wall as he said this, as though it were the most commonplace thing in the world. Sousuke supposed that it was, for someone in his profession.

     He, on the other hand, wasn’t used to such blatant statements, at least in this kind of setting. His cheeks were instantly aflame, and Rin laughed again.

     “You’re cute when you blush, you know. Did you always go that red around me? It’s hard to see blushes in the club lighting.”

     The elevator dinged just then, the doors sliding open, and Sousuke followed Rin out into a warmly lit and homey hallway.

     He was different here, Sousuke thought as he trailed a step or so behind Rin, heading down the length of the hallway. He was still bold and forthcoming but less…put together? This wasn’t Cinnamon in his professional element, smooth and sultry and filthy as anything could be. This was someone else, fresh and beautiful and still effortlessly sexy.

     Rin’s apartment was of a likeness with the rest of the building- at Sousuke’s cursory glances it appeared to be clean and well-lit. The furniture was of a modern style, though it looked to be well-worn. The sofa was comfortable enough though, yielding just enough beneath his weight when Rin gestured for him to sit down on it.

     Rin himself didn’t sit just yet though. He remained where he was, leaning on his shoulder in the doorway. One hand crept to the back of his neck in what appeared to be an old habit. He’d shed his jacket, and the gesture provided an excellent view of the trim muscles banding his arms.

     There was a small squeak as the dancer scuffed a foot across the ground. “You want a beer or something?”

     “Sure.”

     “Trying to loosen me up?” Sousuke asked when Rin returned from rummaging in the refrigerator. He tossed a can in his direction, catching Sousuke off guard. The can nearly escaped his grip.

     “Nah.” Rin flopped onto the other end of the couch, cracking open his own can and draining half of it in a few swift gulps. “If anything, I’m the one that needs a little loosening up, if I’m honest.”

     “You’re nervous?”

     “Are you?”

     Sousuke nodded, and Rin sighed. “I guess that makes for two of us then.”

     Rin twiddled his fingers absently in his lap for a second, running the tip of his index finger around the lip of the beer can. “Sorry, I’ve never brought a customer home before, you know. Not sure how to start things, I guess.”

     The sudden vulnerability in Rin’s voice surprised Sousuke. “Not sure how to start things?” he asked.

     “I mean, it’s weird having someone here for…purposes like this that already has an expectation of me.” He took another sip before continuing. “I  look at you and I can’t help feel like this will just turn into another performance. I don’t want that. I didn’t bring you here for that.”

     “What exactly did you bring me here for?”

     Now it was Rin’s turn to blush. His cheeks nearly matched his hair. “To explore my curiosities about you? If that makes sense? And with work as busy as it is I don’t really get to meet people and I get so wrapped up in work that I thought it’d be nice to bring you here and forget about work for a while.”

     Sousuke’s heart fluttered a bit at the mention of romance. If this was his chance to ensnare this man’s interest, then he wasn’t going to let it slip away.

     “Then let’s forget about Cinnamon and their wants,” he said eagerly, leaning towards Rin, who had turned to face him more directly. “What does Rin want?”

     “Rin wants you to know it sounds weird to them to refer to Cinnamon like a separate personality. It’s just a stage name,” said Rin with a soft chuckle. “And Rin wants very badly to be in your lap again. With his tongue in your mouth this time.”

     “Okay.” The word was barely out of Sousuke’s mouth before Rin was making good on his wishes, closing the space between them and pressing his lips against Sousuke’s.

     The kiss started off as chaste, though it was decidedly less so by the time that Rin had managed to wriggle his way onto Sousuke’s lap. The man had grace and stealth such as Sousuke had never seen before; one moment they were leaning together from opposite ends of the couch, and the next his arms were wrapped tight around Rin, holding him close as the dancer straddled his thighs.

     There was a sharp tugging at Sousuke’s lower lip, a pointed pinching sensation as Rin worried away at it. The soft flesh of his tongue pressed inside the second there was an opportunity, sliding against Sousuke’s own in a way that sent shivers of anticipation through him.

     In this, too, Rin was different than before. Where in performances he had been all fire and desperate and burning to please, here he was slower and more methodical. Each motion was drawn out to its fullest extent, dragging as much pleasure as possible out of every passing second.

     Sousuke was breathless long before they pulled apart. The tiniest fleck of saliva trailed from the corner of Rin’s mouth as he leaned back, and he stared at it, wondering if he had even remembered to breathe at all. It was difficult to say. The push of Rin’s lips against his was so distracting that he was sure he would have forgotten to beat his own heart, had the thing required his conscious effort to do so.

     “You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting to do that,” Rin murmured, leaning in to peck him quickly once again. His speech betrayed his own breathlessness, and it tickled Sousuke’s ego in a peculiar way to know that his beautiful man was so strongly affected just by kissing him.

     A slight shifting of his hips alerted Sousuke to the fact that the dancer was even more excited than his shortness of breath alone implied. The length of his cock straining at those damnably tight jeans immediately sent warm pulses of heat to Sousuke’s own dick. It stiffened more quickly than he would have liked to admit, going from nearly soft to painfully hard in a matter of seconds.

     Rin was wearing too many clothes now. So was he, for that matter. There were just too many clothes in the equation. Sousuke’s hands were moving to the hem of Rin’s shirt in an attempt to fix that problem almost before he had finished realizing its existence. He pulled upward, tugging the offending cotton over Rin’s head as quickly as he could. Rin twisted as he did so, aiding him in slipping the shirt upward. The help was needed- not only was the shirt form-fitting and snug but by that point, Sousuke’s attention was entirely elsewhere. 

     The way that Rin’s body moved- even in the most innocent of manners- was pure intoxication. His torso was all lithe muscle and and fluid lines, like something straight out of the skin mags that Sousuke had hidden beneath his mattress in his teenage years. No, that wasn’t right. This was so much better. It was real, living and pliant beneath his hands. 

     Those hands slid up Rin’s sides, pausing on his ribs. Their size difference had never been so obvious to Sousuke until that moment. Rin’s personality was larger than life, after all. Now, though, he noticed that his hands obscured much of the other man’s rib cage. It was a neat thing, to be encapsulating most of another person’s livelihood between your hands. 

     It was another kind of neat entirely to feel how Rin started when Sousuke’s lips brushed one of his nipples. Truth be told, he’d been desperate for the chance to do that for as long as he’d known the dancer, but the club’s policies had strictly forbidden that their customers do something so personal. Thankfully there were no such policies here, and Sousuke made full use of that advantage, sucking carefully and moaning when Rin sighed happily in response. 

     Before long Rin’s fingers had wound themselves into Sousuke’s hair, and the subtle shifting of their hips together had grown into a rhythmic rocking as the two of them attempted to stave off need long enough to enjoy the moment. Two people in such desperate want of one another’s bodies can only delay for so long though, and a moment later Sousuke found himself standing, pulling Rin into a bridal-style carry as he did so.

     There was a bit of an awkward pause after that bold move, during which Sousuke realized that he had no idea exactly where he was planning on carrying Rin to. 

     Rin appeared to notice this. He laughed a little. “That way,” he said, pointing down one of the hallways before looping his arms around Sousuke’s neck. “If you want the bedroom, that is.”

     Sousuke didn't miss the way that his voice dropped a few notes as he said that. He didn’t even bother the thrill that sent through him. 

     The sensation of Rin’s pointed teeth scraping gently along his neck very nearly had Sousuke tumbling to the floor in the middle of the hallway. He stopped short of that though, managing to get them into the bedroom and laid down on the mattress, weak knees and all. It wasn’t a moment too soon, in his mind, seeing as Rin pulling their mouths together and kissing him even more deeply would surely have had him fainting had he still been on his feet. 

     They kissed for ages. Or maybe not. Sousuke wasn't sure if I was forever or no time at all before Rin rolled them over so he sat astride Sousuke again. Rin's cheeks and neck were dusted pink, his chest heaving slightly in the need for the air he'd forgotten to take in. Sousuke couldn't tell if he was in the same state, and he didn't care. It was hard to care about anything when he was staring up at Rin like this. 

     “You asked about my wants,” Rin said, cupping Sousuke’s cheek with his hand. He trailed that hand down to his chest, splaying the fingers. “What about yours? What did you picture, what did you think about all those times you came to see me at the club?”

     Sousuke gulped involuntarily. He'd definitely had his share of fantasies while visiting Rin in the official sense. And almost all of them had focused on one thing- his gorgeous ass. 

     Rin’s entire body was amazing, of course. His dancing and all of the practice he likely did were more than sufficient to keep him slim and athletic. That being said, Sousuke had always been more of a butt person, and Rin's was a hell of a specimen. 

     “I’d love to have a taste of this,” he said, running his hands from where they had been on Rin’s shoulders to rest on his backside. It wasn’t his intention to knead Rin’s ass like he did, really, but the answering moan that he got suggested that Rin didn’t mind one bit. 

     It took a little shuffling to get themselves arranged. It was hard for Sousuke to care when it provided him with such a wonderful view of Rin wriggling out of his pants, somewhat less gracefully than he managed to on stage. He was so focused on watching Rin that it didn’t even occur to him to take his own clothes off until Rin was started tugging at his shirt buttons, having finished divesting himself of his clothing. 

     A strange sort of haze settled over Sousuke as he watched Rin work his buttons free. He saw and felt every second of that moment with every fibre of his being. It was forever and no time at all before Rin was slipping the last button from its hole. He slipped the shirt carefully off of Sousuke’s shoulders, setting it delicately off to one side once he had removed it fully. One of his hands planted itself in the center of Sousuke’s chest then, pushing firmly until he was laid back entirely.

     Sousuke would have pinched himself, had he had the presence of mind to do such a thing. The anticipation he felt upon Rin settling on top of him was more than he could remember having felt before, and no amount of restraint in the world could have stopped him doing what he did next. 

     Any thoughts of a slow start had long since fled Sousuke’s mind, and he wasted no time in spreading Rin’s cheeks with his palms and dragging his tongue desperately over his entrance. The lege encasing his shoulders squeezed him almost to the point of pain as Rin moaned again, a deep, sensual sound, and quite possibly the most arousing thing that Sousuke had ever heard. The sound muffled and trailed off when Rin dropped his head against Sousuke’s knee, nuzzling it through his jeans. Eagerness to hear it again drove Sousuke to redouble his efforts, and before long Rin’s exclamations were becoming a steady babbling stream of pleasure-filled nonsense. 

     If Sousuke tried, he could almost convince himself that he wouldn't already be this hard if he hadn't dreamed about this moment for literal weeks. But he had been fantasizing about this for weeks, and at the moment he didn't have the presence of mind to bother arguing with himself anyhow. It was difficult to think about anything other than the here and now with his dick painfully at his jeans and Rin's ass in his face. 

     This wasn't a dream anymore though. That was something that became more apparent with every sweep of his tongue, with every involuntary hitch in his own breath as Rin began to shake ever so slightly above him. 

     The effect that Sousuke was having on Rin was evident even without the trembling. His cock was leaking freely now, drops of precum falling in a warm pool on Sousuke's bare chest.

     It didn't take much to turn a few drops into a flood. He only had to stroke Rin one, two, three times before he was crying out, spilling onto the man beneath him and squeezing him once again with those tantalizing legs. 

     He felt a flash of gratitude toward Rin for deciding to remove his shirt. He liked that one, and the veritable lake of cum that was now on his chest would have made a stain that was difficult to remove or explain away. 

     Rin slid off of him with a sigh, the mattress dipping slightly under his weight as he settled onto it. He curled up against Sousuke, who tried to pretend that didn’t have almost as much effect on him as the more intimate things that Rin had done. 

     It was several minutes before either of them had the wherewithal to speak again. 

     “You know,” Rin said eventually, “I was wondering if there was something that stern-looking mouth of yours was good at. It certainly isn’t talking, but I think that we found it.”

     Sousuke drove his point home by stumbling over his tongue in an attempt to respond. 

     “I’m glad that you liked it,” he said at last. It sounded lame even as he spoke. He couldn’t help but deflate a little. He’d never wanted to impress someone so much as Rin, and that was the best that he could think to say?

     Rin picked up on the sudden- if tiny- dip in his mood. He raised himself up on one elbow so that he could look directly into Sousuke’s eyes. “I didn’t mean that I don’t like that about you! It really helps with the whole ‘solemn and intimidating’ image you’ve got going on, actually.”

     He settled onto his back again, though he continued to glance sidelong at Sousuke. “Something tells me that  _is_  just an image, though. I’m excited to find out either way.”

     “Besides,” he said, skillfully popping open the button of Sousuke’s jeans with one hand, “ _ you  _ still haven’t gotten to have much fun.”

     While it was true that he was still achingly hard, Sousuke wouldn’t have said that he hadn’t had any fun so far. Quite the opposite in fact. But Rin’s hand closed around him before he could say anything, and the pace at which he began to jerk him off drove any thoughts of speaking from his mind quite effectively. 

     “I figured this would be a good stepping-stone,” Rin murmured as he sat up a little, trying to get a better angle to work his arms at. Each motion highlighted the muscles in his arms so wonderfully that even Sousuke’s currently scrambled brain picked up on it. 

     Rin’s eyes darted up to meet his own, a devilish smile parting his lips just enough that the teeth behind them glinted. “Most people don’t trust me enough for a blowjob right away anyhow. And I have to keep some secrets, so I can’t let you just fuck me right away.”

     Sousuke’s desperation to ask what exactly was meant by that “right away” was equaled only by his need to cum. Dancing wasn’t Rin’s only talent, it seemed. While Rin had only been working him for a couple of minutes, he could already feel his abdomen fluttering and tensing in an erratic fashion, could feel the pressure in his cock building until it reached the breaking point. 

     Normally, Sousuke was aware of very little when he came, besides the warmth that flowed outwards from his gut in a heady wave. This time, though, he was also aware of the expression Rin wore. Not one of disdain, as he had unfortunately seen on the faces of some previous lovers, not even when some of the cum managed to splatter on his cheek. No, instead Rin looked purely delighted. His pink tongue darted out, swiping the drop of cum from his cheek. He flopped down unceremoniously then, resting his now-clean cheek on Sousuke’s shoulder. 

     “You’re fun, Mr. Customer,” Rin said after a moment. He didn’t open his eyes as he spoke- Sousuke had thought that he might have fallen asleep. “You know that?”

     “I’d always liked to think I could be fun.” Sousuke let his own eyes drift closed. The temptation to bring his hand up and rest it on Rin’s hair was overwhelming. Was that an okay thing to do after a one-night stand?  _ Was _ this a one-night stand? The thought that it might be put a bit of a damper on his otherwise sunny mood. 

     Taking a chance, he let himself do what felt natural, carding his fingers through Rin’s hair. It was incredibly soft. 

     A thought struck Sousuke. “I’m Mr. Customer again, huh? Does that mean you want me to come to see you again this Friday, like usual?”

     Rin hummed a little, pensive. “I’d like it if you’d come to see me sooner than that. Here, I mean. Like this.”

     “I’d rather not. I’d rather take you somewhere.”

     He felt Rin shift to look up at him. “As in on a date?”

     The questioning tone in his voice had Sousuke’s heart in his throat in an instant. He kept his eyes closed. If he was going to be rejected, he didn’t want Rin to see the disappointment in his face. “Yeah, like a date.”

     “Mhm, I’d like that, if you would.” Sousuke could practically hear the smile in Rin’s voice even as he felt one gracing his own face. “We’ll go and get some drinks or something, and give you a chance to upgrade from Mr. Customer to Mr. Boyfriend.”

 


End file.
